


Needs & Wants

by NarutoDays (DAYS8)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Naruto Smut Monday 2021, Office Sex, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short & Sweet, Smut, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAYS8/pseuds/NarutoDays
Summary: 1. Making It Obvious - January Prompt: Snowed In - When her gorgeous coworker hesitates to make the first move, Hinata plans to drop a few more hints.A series of short, unrelated, smutty one-shots.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 31
Kudos: 84





	Needs & Wants

The click-click of heels approaching make her straighten up and pretend to focus on her computer. Her boss, Kurenai, stops at her workstation. “Hinata, you should really go home soon. You heard that it’s going to snow tonight, right?”

“I know, I just, I really want to finish this before the weekend. I think I’ll be done soon.” Hinata looks up pleadingly, hoping that her trustworthy demeanor doesn’t fail her now, hoping that her boss believes her.

“You’re not finished, yet, with that report?” Kurenai asks.

“I’m almost done.”

“Well, okay...drive home safely, Hinata. And if it starts snowing, take a rideshare home. I’m leaving now, and you should, too.”

“Yes, thank you. You drive home safely, too.” And out of everything Hinata’s said, those were the only sincere words. Because in truth, Hinata was done with the report an hour ago, and she’s been doing her best to look busy…

Kurenai has walked across the room, disappearing behind a partition, and she can hear her repeating similar sentiments to another coworker. “Naruto, go home soon.”

“Yeah, I know, I know, I will.” His warm voice carries clearly, straight to her heart.

“Have a good weekend. Drive home safely.”

“Thanks, you, too, Boss.”

Hinata shifts her legs, and the slide of the sheer, black tights she chose to wear to give her some extra self-confidence for today’s personal mission makes a slight heat pool in her core. But she smiles and nods normally as her boss bids her goodbye, heads toward the elevators, and disappears from view.

She takes a careful breath.

It’s just Naruto and her now. Just them, alone in the office. The super good-looking man who’s been unconsciously (?) flirting with her just a few tables away.

A “friendly” pat on her head. A glance at certain places on her body when he thinks she doesn’t know. Lingering by the coffeepot when she’s there, too.

_So why hasn’t he asked her out on a date, yet?!_

She’s been trying to work her nerve up for a few weeks now. If he won’t make a move, then she will.

Or so she thinks she will.

It’s now or never.

Now.

Or.

Never.

Thirty minutes later, she’s still sitting in her same spot, and each minute makes her regret her choices.

She can’t just go up to him, looking like how she is, trying to be..be.. _seductive_ or _appealing_ or… She’s always thought of herself as more of a cute-type, but maybe that’s why he hasn’t asked her out, or maybe it’s that her shyness doesn’t make her _inviting_ enough, or she just hasn’t been giving him the right _signals_. So that’s why she decided to dress like this!

So embarrassingly!

 _No, it’s not embarrassing!_ , she scolds herself. She knows she can look sexy if she tries, but to _try to look sexy_ is just so embarrassing. _No, it’s not embarrassing._

She goes in mental circles, rebuking and reasoning with herself.

Taking a deep breath, she completes the first step. Shutting down her computer.

Another deep breath and she’s accomplished the second step. Removing her black blazer.

“Ohhh no.” His loud groan reverberates against the walls, and she glances up from scrutinizing the satiny pearl camisole she chose to wear.

It’s snowing. Really, really coming down. White flurries dancing about in the wind outside the window, illuminated by the glow of yellow streetlights.

The sounds of him packing up are obvious, and with a knot of nerves gripping her gut, she stands, hoping to somehow catch his attention.

She doesn’t even know if he knew she was still here.

He comes around the corner, his stressed gaze immediately falling on her, and by how his eyes widen, she can’t tell if it’s _her still being here_ or if it’s just _her, looking like this_ that caused the obvious surprise. “...Hinata…”

“Naruto-kun,” she answers, and searching for something to say, she points out the obvious, “it’s snowing.”

“Yeah…” A quick glance at the window, and his eyes are back on her. “It is.”

She’s certain he feels, at the very least, a physical attraction.

He closes the distance, coming up to her table, and their difference in height always just _does_ _something_ for her. “Are you going home, yet?” His blue gaze passes toward her blazer, laid back on her chair, then over to her computer, decidedly dark.

“Um, well…” She obviously should, but unfortunately, the direction of this conversation already spells mission failure.

“It’s probably only going to snow more as the night goes on.”

“Yeah…” She fidgets, searching for some way to prolong their time. She looks up, daring herself to look him in the eyes, to try to turn on any kind of feminine charm that she has. “How are you going home? Are you going to drive?”

“Uh…” He swallows, blinks, his brows scrunching. “What, sorry, what did you say?”

Even his obvious distraction is adorable to her, and she smiles to put him at ease, as if she didn’t notice where his eyes were. She’s just glad at the affirmation that they’re both bumbling messes in front of each other… That might explain a lot, actually. “Are you going to drive home? I was thinking of taking a rideshare.”

“Oh…yeah...”

“It’s dangerous to drive home…” Commencing step three with this sudden onslaught of confidence, she begins taking out the pins from her bun, letting her hair fall loose over her bare shoulders, hoping upon hope that this is enough signals to tell him to ask her out by the end of the night. “We could take a rideshare...together?”

He’s watching her closely, and again, a pinch appears at his brow. “...together…”

“Mhmm.”

“...Here…?”

“Yes…?” She doesn’t understand. Where else would they get the rideshare.

“Hinata…”

“Mhm?”

“Are you sure?”

She nods with a reassuring smile. It would save them time after all, unless if they live on completely opposite ends of town. “Oh, I mean, unless, is it an inconvenience for you?”

“No, of course not, but…” His hand comes up, and he’s touching her upper arm, something much more intimate than those cutesy head pats.

She’s inwardly cheering. “I don’t live that far...do you?”

He pauses again, his look growing ever slightly more intense, and she understands this darkened look...and belatedly, her own invitations.

That’s not what she meant.

Heat suffuses her. She can already tell her cheeks are staining pink, and this is not how she meant the night to end, but…if that’s how he’s taking it,...

She doesn’t mind at all.

His hand is playing up her shoulder, caressing her neck, and she instinctively tilts her head into his palm as he pushes her hair back, and he’s murmuring where he lives, confirming that, yes, she lives much closer, _and he’s kissing her._

She sighs into him, her body revealing her desires much sooner than she would have liked, her hands pulling him closer, pulling herself flush against him to deepen their kiss.

The thump of his bag hitting the ground makes her smile against his lips, but she won’t part from him, not when he’s holding her waist, the stroke of his fingers obviously enjoying the silk of her cami.

It’s altogether lewd of her, she knows, but she rubs herself only further up into him, encouraging him to acquaint himself with her body, her senses thrilling as he launches them past propriety.

His hand squeezing her over her pencil skirt.

His arm wrapped securely around her waist.

His hair soft between her fingers.

His body warm and big against her own.

“Naruto-kun…”

“Wait...your place?” he mumbles into her lips.

They shouldn’t do it _here._ At work. Where anyone could catch them.

She’s pushing his jacket open, and he’s shrugging it off, dropping it on the floor quickly before wrapping her up again, and she hums in shivering delight as he trails kisses down her neck, his hands pushing and guiding her hips until she’s sitting back on her desk. Shamelessly, he swipes his tongue over her cleavage while he drags the straps down until her cami is rolled at her waist, her strapless bra easily following.

“Hahh, Naruto-kun…oh…” She leans back and arches into his hands and lips, a haze clouding up everything but the growing ache in her core, the moist heat at her womanhood.

He sucks and nips, squeezing and massaging her breasts, steadily positioning himself between her legs, her skirt now hiking up around her hips, too.

His clothed hardness presses right against her arousal, humping into her as they kiss furiously, the friction more maddening for her than he could possibly realize.

She can’t wait any longer. Pushing him away slightly, he takes the hint right away, already working his belt off.

And that’s when he notices.

Her tights are crotchless.

His jaw visibly drops, his hands on his pants zipper pause.

Heat burns her face, but she spreads her thighs wider and lets him look.

Then suddenly he’s a frenzy of movement, clothes pooled at his feet, lips bruising hers, and his fingers rubbing into her heat, spreading her lower lips apart, a finger tunneling into her the way she wants his cock. “Fuck, Hinata, you’re naughty.”

“Mmm…” She wishes she could deny his accusation, explain that she wore it for confidence purposes...but the evidence is all too glaring at the moment. “Please, Naruto-kun…”

One second she loses his finger, the next, he’s angling himself into her, forcing her to spread around his girth.

“Oh..oh, yes…” She can feel her moisture slowly coating his member, easing his entrance, the rock of his hips nudging him deeper, closer.

“Hahh, yeah, uh, so,...mm…” He sinks in, grinding up as he holds her hips down, sending flares of pleasure up to the crown of her head. His exhale has him drawing out, thrusting in once, a low, throaty groan following that has her whimpering, only further aroused by his vocalized pleasure.

He draws back and folds her skirt up against her stomach, obviously watching himself pulling out, then disappearing back in, her black tights framing their joining bodies.

“Hinata,” he huffs out, and there’s a hint of disbelief and awe there that has her wanting to laugh, if only she had the breath for it.

Because he quickens, ramming harder and harder into her, his dick driving ruthlessly in and out, pushing cut, uneven gasps from her throat. He creates a senseless, rude rhythm, jerking and grinding her into nothing more than heated breath and body. Dropping weightily, he shoves his tongue against hers, a singing connection that surges through her, and she’s reaching for him, grabbing for his rounded shoulders.

“This too rough?” His darkened, lidded gaze, the taste of his lips, the heat of his words.

Shaking her head and kissing him is all she can do in enthusiastic response.

Arms wrap around her, dragging her down from the desk, breaking her out of their dazed kiss, and he mumbles, “Turn around for me.”

Leaning over, she registers her work station, now completely defiled, never to appear the same to her ever again. Yet these wandering thoughts evaporate with his groping hands on her ass, his manhood piercing back into her easily, splitting her flesh apart.

He’s reaching deeper than before, steadily moving faster and harder into a pace that definitely won’t last. Strong arms reach beneath her, one hand gripping her breast possessively, and it’s been so long since she’s felt this desired, this free and pleasured.

She reaches down to rub her clit, the extra stimulation almost making her knees buckle. Sizzling fire burns her toes, up through her clenching sex, zinging along her spine until she’s fighting to keep from shrieking.

“Agh...ugh.....” His low, chopped moans have her stirring herself up relentlessly, her whole body locking up in suffocating anticipation, senses narrowing to a searing point.

Her whole body trembles in hot, wild ecstasy, clenching and pulling on him in desperate delight. A breathless scream heats her throat, alighting above the heavy thump of her throbbing pulse.

“Fuck.” He pulls out just as she’s calming. She can feel him rubbing into her exposed skin, then his wet tip circling and sloppily kissing about her lower lips. Hot seed drips down her inner thighs, staining her tights.

In the ensuing quiet of her heartbeat, she looks back with an exhausted smile, appreciative of his consideration. She’s on birth control, so he needn’t have worried about it, but the thought is still indicative of his character.

Naruto really is a good guy.

He palms his face, quietly panting, his chest visibly rising and falling. She watches him blink as if he’s waking from a hallucination. Noticing her gaze, he smiles, too. “I’ll go get tissues.”

She waits patiently. A poking part of her self-consciousness is appalled at tonight’s development, but she ignores it as best she can, instead resting her head in her arms.

And when he returns, he actually wipes her up a bit until she straightens before handing her the tissue for her to do the rest.

“Thank you,” she murmurs. If she didn’t know what to say before, she really doesn’t know what else to say now.

Luckily, Naruto’s strong point is his social abilities. He’s pulling his pants back on when he breaks the silence. “Hinata, this is by far the hottest thing that’s ever happened to me.”

She winces and blushes. “...Me, too.”

He looks up, slightly incredulous. “Really?”

“I swear I’ve never done this before.”

“But you wear those things all the time.”

“No, I don’t!” She pulls her skirt down and smooths it out far more aggressively than necessary. “I, I just wore it today because I wanted to give myself confidence...to approach you.”

He looks really thoughtful as he straightens his clothing out, and she hopes she’s somehow rectified her image. “So, like, when you have to do a presentation or meet a potential partner or client, you wear that? For confidence.”

Her jaw drops, and she really wants to say no.

His straight expression morphs into the evilest grin she’s ever seen. “Good to know, good to know…”

“Naruto-kun!”

His hands fly up in innocent defense. “I was just asking.”

She hurriedly puts on her blazer, as if by covering herself up into a proper lady, she’ll be able to erase whatever dirty direction his mind is going.

He picks up his own jacket from the floor, redressing, and now it’s like the past ten minutes never happened.

They silently head out to wait for the elevator.

“Sooo…” Naruto starts, “dinner?”

She looks up at him in amazement.

“This,” he gestures back at the office, “wasn’t meant to be a one-time thing or...?”

A smile bursts across her face, so incredibly relieved that he doesn’t just see her as a good lay. “Oh no, I’d love dinner. My place?”

“Your place,” he easily agrees. His hand gently lands around her waist to guide her into the elevator.

He was kind and gentle for the rest of the night, their relationship kicking off wonderfully, and it’s as if she could forget she accidentally propositioned him in the office…

She could _almost_ forget…

If he weren’t sticking his hand up her skirts everyday “just to check.”


End file.
